QUIERO UN DRAGÓN
by DomTheKiller
Summary: El pequeño Lucius sabe que sus padres no son, ni por poco, los más cariñosos. Pero ellos nunca le negarían sus regalos de Navidad, por eso, a sus 6 años, pide algo que sólo él pudo haber pedido. ¿Recibirá lo que pidió el pequeño Malfoy?


**QUIERO UN DRAGÓN**

* * *

 **HO HO HO FELIZ NAVIDAD LES DESEA DOMCLAUS**

 **Diablos, creo que eso rima ! xD debería ser poeta, la nueva Sor Juana o una Neruda o mejor, John Keats *-* ¿a alguien le gusta John Keats? ¿alguien dijo _La Caída de Hyperion? *o*_ hahaha... es decir hohoho **

**Como sea...**

 **Feliz Navidad a toooooodos, ok? ¿No faltó nadie? No. puedo continuar.**

 **Decía, este fic lo iba a publicar el 24, pero con eso de la cena Navideña, y la comida, y el vino, y la sidra, luego unas copitas de vodka... ejem, ejem... bueno, no esoty aquí para hablarles de cuánto alcohol ingerí xD, estoy aquí para presentarles este humilde fic. Pero ya que estamos en el tema... ¿alguien más festeja con una cena Navideña? y si lo hacen, ¿cuándo, 24 o 25? no entiendo eso o.O ... ni muchas cosas más, pero ese no es el punto xD hohoho**

 **Decidí escribir un fic sobre Lucius porque... pues... mmm... diablos, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos x) ... pues porque es Lucius, y me gusta este personaje, ¿ok?. No lo odio como muchos, me parece interesante, y a decir verdad, creo que no se le ha hecho mucha justicia... ok, ok, fue un mortífago, mato a... Merlín sabe cuántos magos y muggles, y maltrata elfos, y es un racista clasista, pero debe haber más en su vida ¿no? es decir, es esposo, padre de familia y abuelo, no toooda su vida se la paso besando la túnica de Voldemort. entonces, por qué no dedicarle esta historia tan linda y adorable como yo o:) hohohoho, no se crean xD**

 **Los molestaré con una cosa más antes de comenzar. No recuerdo quién me ha preguntado por qué elegí " _DomTheKiller"_ como nombre de usuario, si estas leyendo esto persona de la cual olvidé su nombre, ahora verás, igual que todos. La parte de _ Dom _es por mi nombre, y _TheKiller _ es por una de mis bandas favoritas: _The Killers_ lml(*-*)lml ¿algún fan de The Killers? Un momento platee ponerme _Dom Division,_ como _Joy Division,_ otra de mis bandas favoritas, pero al final me decidí por DomTheKiller. FIN.**

 **¿Alguna otra duda acerca de mi maravilloso ser? ¬u¬**

 **No duden en preguntar, enviar mensaje o lo que sea, por señales de humo si quieren.**

 **Ahora sí... ¡EL FIC!**

 **¡PUum!**

 ***desaparece en una nube de humo mientras se asfixia***

* * *

 **QUIERO UN DRAGÓN**

 _Hacía frío, y mucho. ¿Cómo no? Si estaba nevando._

 _No sabía dónde se encontraba, bueno, era claro que estaba en medio de un bosque, pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, ni si sus padres estaban cerca, o si estaba perdido. Lo que si sabía, era que debía caminar._

 _El sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado con la nieve, sin embargo, tenía cuidado en ser lo más sigiloso posible, no quería despertar a algún animal y que este lo atacara. Ni loco permitiría que dañaran su hermoso rostro._

 _La nieve cubría todo, y pronto, le comenzó a dificultar el paso. Rodeo varios árboles, que en de una curiosa madera blanca; miraba hacia el suelo, para no tropezar con alguna piedra. Pronto, comenzó a fastidiarse. ¿Era que el bosque no tenía fin? Bufando, se sentó en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos, y se dedicó a esperar. Sus padres debían estar cerca, y, aunque seguramente no lo querían como se suponía que los padres debían querer a los hijos, no lo abandonarían a su suerte, en medio de un bosque helado, sin comida y sin su elfo doméstico que hacía lo que él pedía, incluso estrellarse la cabeza contra la pared. Se sacudió la nieve del cabello platinado, y siguió esperando. Cómo odiaba esperar._

 _Entonces, algo atrajo su atención. Alzó la vista, y posó sus curiosos ojos grises en… eso. Se levantó, y sacudió la nieve de su ropa. Sin apartar la vista de esa extraña luz, que venía de muy lejos, comenzó a andar hacia ella. Era plateada, y muy brillante. Si bien, él no era un niño entrometido, era tan curioso como un niño de seis años lo puede ser. El miedo a que la luz desapareciera lo hizo angustiarse, moría de ganas por ver de qué se trataba, por ello, echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Si sus padres lo hubieran visto correr cual loco, seguro le darían, mínimo, una bofetada; pues cualquier manifiesto de inquietud, como correr, no era "apropiado para un niño de su clase". De cualquier forma, siguió corriendo._

 _No estaba ni un poco cansado, cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenía la luz. Frunció el ceño, y gruñó. No había nada. Excepto esos tontos árboles, y las tontas piedras, y la tonta nieve, y esa tonta montaña de nieve frente a él. Exclamando una maldición que escuchaba decir a su padre cuando estaba enfadado, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido. Tal vez sus padres ya lo estaban buscando, o su elfo, o algún lobo dispuesto a comerlo, o incluso un oso; lo que fuera, pero seguro era más interesante que ese ridículo montón enorme de nieve._

 _Apenas había dado un paso, cuando vio su sombra reflejada frente a él. Una luz plateada iluminaba su espalda. Se paralizó por unos segundos. ¿Y si en realidad había caído en alguna trampa? ¿Si la luz provenía de algún monstruo come niños? ¡No! Lucius Malfoy no tenía miedo. Los Malfoy no temían a nada. Eso se lo decía su padre, todo el tiempo. Los Malfoy no temen. Entonces, armado de valor, se dio la vuelta, y encaró a la trampa, bestia o mago que estuviera detrás de él. Más le valía a lo que fuera que estuviera allí que se alejara pronto, él sabía hacer explotar cosas con su "magia involuntaria", además de haber tomado 3 lecciones de esgrima, sólo debían darle una rama y él haría polvo a cualquiera. Hablando de esgrima… recordó que tenía otra clase el sábado… ahora sí, a pelear._

 _En guardia, el pequeño hizo frente a ese algo o ese alguien, dispuesto a atacar. Sin embargo, lo que vio, lo hizo retroceder varios pasos, hasta caer al suelo. Un grito se congeló en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y a su piel pálida se le fue el poco color que tenía._

 _Un dragón, que sacudía nieve de sus alas, se erguía frente a él. Era verdaderamente grande. Seguro que podría aplastarlo y ni siquiera repararía en ello. Las escamas de la criatura eran pálidas, no blancas, pero no grises, eran… plateadas, como su cabello. Desde su cabeza hasta su cola, tenía unas púas negras y brillantes, como el ónix, y su cola parecía la punta de una flecha. El dragón extendió las alas, y, dando un bostezo y mostrando sus enormes dientes blancos como la nieve, se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente._

 _Observó con detenimiento al adormilado animal que se encontraba frente a él. Y, viendo que el dragón no hacía nada por levantarse nuevamente, él se puso de pie, y, en un acto que sabía era de lo más estúpido pero que si no lo hacía no podría vivir con el remordimiento, comenzó a caminar, alrededor del dragón. No sabía qué tipo de dragón era, podría ser un Ironbelly Ucraniano, pero, por lo que había leído, ese tipo de dragones tenían un mayor tamaño, y este, aunque era verdaderamente grande, seguro se vería pequeño a su lado. Tal vez era un Opaleye de las Antípodas… sólo que albino. No. Estaba seguro de que ese tipo de dragones, como el que tenía en frente, no existía. Al menos, ningún libro lo mencionaba._

 _Se detuvo frente a la cabeza del dragón, que respiraba pausadamente y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sin miedo, avanzó hacia él, extendió una de sus manos, y tocó el hocico del dragón. Este se movió, y él retrocedió, asustado. Entonces, cuando el dragón abrió los ojos, una luz plateada lo cegó por un momento. Cuando el destello se apagó, pudo ver bien. Lo que había visto, esa luz hacia la que corrió, era nada nada más, y nada menos, que el brillo de los ojos plateados del dragón. Eran grises, brillantes, fríos; eran como la plata. Sonrió, sin importarle si el dragón decidía devorarlo o usarlo de mondadientes; sólo podía sonreír porque, al ver al dragón, se sintió extrañamente feliz. Estaba feliz como nunca lo había estado. Pocas veces estaba feliz en realidad, pero sabía que en ese momento, era el niño más feliz de todo el mundo mágico, y del patético mundo muggle también. El dragón lo observaba, sin agresividad, sin miedo; parecía verlo con una extraña familiaridad. Nuevamente, extendió su mano hacia la criatura, y sin una pizca de miedo, le acarició el hocico, a lo que este, respondió, con un gruñido tranquilo, que casi pareció un ronroneo._

 _Nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz. Y nunca había, ni siquiera soñado, con poder tocar a un dragón, mucho menos que este pareciera tan gustoso de que él estuviera allí._

 _Un sueño… ¡Claro que era un sueño! ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan feliz, si no era que estaba en un sueño?_

Y entonces despertó.

Se incorporó en su cama, frotó sus grises ojos con sus manos pequeñas y miró a su alrededor. Bufó. Seguía en su habitación hasta el tope de libros que su padre le obligaba a leer, y esa cantidad mucho menor de juguetes que le compraban. _Bien dicen que lo bueno no dura para siempre._ Pensó, con cierta tristeza. Antes de salir de la enorme cama, sonrió. Se acercaba la Navidad, lo cual, significaba una única cosa: regalos.

Sus padres no eran de esos que consentían, o tal vez sí, pues normalmente le daban lo que pedía: _"Sólo deja de molestar"_ , le decían, y él sonreía, victorioso, por su nuevo juguete; a lo que se refería, era que no eran de esos padres que se mostraban cariñosos con sus hijos, ni una pizca de cariñosos, de hecho. Eran fríos, tanto con él como entre ellos, como si no se quisieran absolutamente nada. Lucius pensaba que se querían… a su modo… o aunque fuera un poquito… o que alguna vez lo hicieron. Y también pensaba que a él lo querían… a su modo… o aunque fuera un poquito… o que alguna vez lo hicieron. Prefería no pensar en ello. Sin embargo, en días especiales y específicos, o sea, la Navidad y su cumpleaños, sus padres solían ser menos estrictos, a veces, incluso su padre le daba palmaditas en la espalda y su madre le revolvía el cabello. Como sea, este año, hace un par de días que su madre le había preguntado qué era lo que quería para Navidad, a lo que él había respondido que aún no lo sabía. Pero ahora, el pequeño Lucius sabía, definitivamente lo que quería.

Esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó una almohada, sus ojos brillaron, al pensar en _eso_. Apenas estuviera presentable, iría directo con su madre, a decirle lo que quería para la Navidad.

-No me dirán que no- dijo para sí mismo. Y entonces se apresuró al baño, donde el agua de la bañera ya estaba preparada, caliente y perfumada.

* * *

-¿Y cómo espera tu hijo que le dé… _eso?_ \- exclamó el hombre, despegando la vista de su libro. Arqueó una de sus cejas claras, mientras sus ojos grises y fríos se posaban sobre su esposa.

La mujer frente a él era rubia, pero no platina como él, sino rubia ceniza. Ella suspiró, estaba cruzada de brazos, y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Yo no entiendo cómo piensa ese niño- replicó ella. El vestido de seda, color rosa quemado, se ceñía perfecto a su esbelto cuerpo. Era una mujer muy hermosa, no cabía duda, pero su rostro era severo.

Su esposo, soltando un gruñido, miró al piso. Era alto, de piel pálida y rasgos afilados. Usaba un elegante y costoso traje gris, hecho a medida. Y era unos diez años mayor que la mujer.

-¿Segura que te dijo eso?- preguntó Abraxas Malfoy.

-No estoy sorda, claro que dijo eso- contestó ella, Adhara Malfoy.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga mujer?- Abraxas alzó la voz. La rubia, ni se inmutó-. ¿Que vaya al Callejón Diagon a comprarlo en el mercado negro, que lo consiga con un traficante, o que vaya al ministerio y exija que cambien las leyes sólo porque al niño se le ocurrió pedir semejante cosa?- su rostro pálido estaba rojo, y sus ojos miraban con fastidio a su mujer. A ella parecía no importarle, así como a él no le importaba que su esposa le contestara de manera nada amable. Pero así era siempre entre ellos.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso- espetó ella, arrastrando las palabras, mientras se arreglaba el complicado peinado-. Sólo te estoy avisando que es lo que quiere tu hijo. ¿Crees que le dije que sí? Estás muy equivocado si eso piensas entonces.

-¿Qué le dijiste entonces?

-Sólo le dije que te lo comentaría, pero que no dijera idioteces.

-¿Y qué te dijo él?- entonces, Adhara suspiró, con hastió.

-Que sólo así sería feliz- respondió, rodando los ojos. El rostro de Abraxas se tornó pálido nuevamente-. No sé de dónde saca todas esas tonterías, pero te aseguro que cómo diga otra estupidez semejante le daré una buena bofetada. A ver si le quedan ganas de decir otra cosa.

Abraxas asintió, inusualmente de acuerdo con su esposa. Estiró su bigote, y lo enroscó nuevamente. Mientras él pensaba, Adhara lo miraba, pensando en que así como estaba, se veía más idiota de lo usual.

-Pues si quiere un dragón, tu hijo tendrá un dragón-. Concluyó, abriendo nuevamente su libro, y retomando su lectura, ignorando el asombrado rostro de su esposa.

Otra cosa que aclarar, era que nunca se referían a Lucius como _"mi hijo" o "nuestro hijo",_ no, siempre era _"tú hijo o "el niño"_. Y eso les funcionaba en su disfuncional matrimonio, para desgracia de ellos, pues eran completamente infelices el uno con el otro, y para desgracia de Lucius también, pues durante años escuchó las constantes peleas que los nobles señores Malfoy tenían, duró hasta que la atractiva Adhara murió, muchos años antes que su esposo, que no mostró ni un poco de tristeza, ni siquiera intentó actuar frente a su hijo; aunque, a decir verdad, a Lucius tampoco le importó tanto la muerte de su madre, aunque tal vez sí un poco más que a su padre.

* * *

Despertó, y se levantó de un salto. Sonriendo como sólo dos días al año lo hacía. Había tenido ese sueño nuevamente. Era un buen presagio. Se duchó y vistió rápidamente, poniéndose unos pantalones cortos sobre las medias largas, botas con hebilla, una camisa blanca y una levita verde, pues ese día, por la noche, sus padres darían una cena Navideña, a la que incluso asistiría el ministro. La razón por la que se vestía tan elegante tan temprano, era que su madre insistía en verlo, pues, cuando comenzara a caer la tarde ya no tendrían tiempo ni para ponerle un ojo encima, estarían demasiado ocupados dándoles órdenes a los elfos, arreglando pequeños detalles, regañando a los elfos, ocupándose de su propio aspecto, gritándoles a los elfos, recibiendo a los invitados, lanzándoles improperios a los elfos, charlando con sus amigos de la alta sociedad, y mandando a los elfos a que se dieran unos buenos azotes, pero para él no había tiempo.

Corrió hasta llegar al salón de fiestas, donde se encontraba el pino más grande de toda la casa, de uno metros, adornado espectacular y ostentosamente. Sus padres ya lo esperaban allí, con unos treinta regalos de diferentes tamaños a sus pies. Lucius sonrió, todos eran para él, lo sabía, pues, lo más que sus padres se obsequiaban entre ellos era joyería para su madre y unos puros importados para su padre.

-Date la vuelta- pidió, no ordenó, su madre. Lucius la obedeció, y luego ella asintió, aprobatoriamente-. Te verás bien para esta noche- se acercó, y le compuso, no sin cierta brusquedad, la corbata de moño-. Ya sabes cómo comportarte, se amable con los invitados, pero no hagas que crean que no sabes cuál es tu posición, y si las señoras quieren pellizcar tus mejillas, déjalas que lo hagan. No quiero que se repita lo del año pasado.

-Pero ya tenía la cara morada, madre- replicó el niño, recordando a esas señoras grandes y gordas a las que, con su magia involuntaria, hizo que los dedos se les hincharan. Todos rieron, incluso las mujeres, excepto sus padres. Al día siguiente, tenía las mejillas no sólo hinchadas, sino también amoratadas por las bofetadas que le propinaron sus padres.

-No interesa. Se supone que eres adorable y un caballero. Nos harás quedar mal si no- exclamó su madre, poniéndose de pie junto a su marido nuevamente-. Ahora sí, Feliz Navidad, Lucius.

-Feliz Navidad Lucius- dijo su padre, acercándose y revolviendo su cabello. Lucius sonrió, y observó cómo su madre torcía el gesto hacia su padre.

-Feliz Navidad a ustedes- les dijo, con cariño, pero sin el entusiasmo que los niños a los que sus padres al menos abrazaban demostraban. Y entonces le dieron paso hacia los regalos, que él abrió, emocionado, pero con recato. No quería una nalgada en Navidad.

El piso de mármol dorado y pulido estaba rebosante de papeles brillantes para envolver, y de moños de todos tamaños y colores. Había un gran montón de libros nuevos, varias figuras coleccionables de magos famosos, tres escobas de juguete, algunos animales de felpa incluso (cosa rara, pues a su padre no le gustaban), un par de relojes de oro nuevos, anillos de plata, figurillas incrustadas de piedras preciosas, más libros, equipo nuevo para esgrima, esas cajas de dulces que Lucius hacía durar pues a sus padres no les gustaba que comiera golosinas… había de todo, pero no _eso._

Por eso, cuando desenvolvió el último regalo, que resultó ser una navaja suiza hecha de plata, miró a su alrededor, en busca de ese regalo, que pudo haber pasado por alto. Al no encontrar nada, miró a sus padres, extrañado y desilusionado.

-¿Y lo que te pedí?- le dijo a su madre. Ella frunció los labios rojos, y miró a su esposo. Lucius miró a su padre, esperando respuestas.

-¿Qué no te gustaron tus regalos?- preguntó Abraxas, frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que sí- se apresuró a contestar Lucius-. Pero es que yo le dije a mi madre lo que quería, y ella dijo que te lo diría. ¿Se lo dijiste?

-Efectivamente, se lo dije- respondió su madre, mientras quitaba una invisible mota de polvo de su guante-. ¿No es así, Abraxas?

El hombre rubio gruñó y miró a su hijo, que aguardaba.

-Lo que sucede, Lucius, es que eso que querías, por si no lo sabías, está totalmente prohibido. ¡No se pude comprar un dragón para tenerlo en una casa, como mascota!- exclamó, haciendo ademanes-. ¡Un dragón Lucius! ¿De verdad esperabas que te obsequiara un dragón?

Lucius bajó la mirada, asintiendo.

-Pues entonces deja de pensar estupideces como esas- espetó Abraxas, mientras su hijo se encogía poco a poco-. No sé de dónde demonios sacas todas esas cosas, pero más te vale que dejes de leerlo, escucharlo o si quiera pensarlo. ¿Entendido?

Lucius, sin alzar el rostro, asintió.

-Pero si tanto quieres un dragón, toma- el niño miró lo que su padre le daba. Un libro. Otro libro. Lo tomó, tímidamente, y leyó el título: _CONSTELACIONES_. Decía en letras doradas, sobre fondo negro, con puntitos plateados, que parecían las estrellas en el cielo. Lucius miró, confundido, a su padre-. Marqué una página para ti.- Antes de que Lucius pudiera decir algo más, su padre continuó hablando-. Ahora, quiero que te vayas a tu habitación, y no salgas de allí hasta la noche. Le diré a tu elfo que te lleve tus regalos.- dicho esto, le revolvió el cabello, y se fue. Su madre lo miró, fríamente, e imitó el gesto de Abraxas. Y el niño se quedó sólo, como siempre.

Abrazando el libro, se fue a su habitación. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta, se acostó en su cama, y miró al techo. Los obsequios aparecieron allí un minuto después, pero no se sentía con ánimo para jugar. En verdad esperaba su dragón. De verdad, quería su dragón. Cuando se lo comentó a su madre, esta pareció enfadada, pero no dijo que no. Y su padre, a pesar de todo, le daba lo que pedía, excepto golosinas y su tiempo; ahora tampoco le daba un dragón.

Decaído, Lucius observó el libro que su padre le había dado. ¿Él para qué quería leer sobre las constelaciones? Con saber que eran estrellas formando figuras imaginarias le bastaba. Entonces miró una hoja de plata que asomaba del libro. Esa debía ser la página que su padre había marcado. Abrió el libro, con curiosidad. Y cuando leyó las letras plateadas, y miró la figura graba en plata, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, desanimada, pero una sonrisa.

No era el dragón que pidió, pero al menos era _Draco._

Ese libro se quedó allí en su habitación, ocupando un lugar en uno de los estantes que allí había. Lucius lo había leído completo, y luego lo olvidó. Al igual que olvidaba sus obsequios navideños y los de sus cumpleaños, al igual que olvidó que quería un dragón.

* * *

No fue hasta muchos años después, cuando, en su Navidad número 25, soñó ese sueño que, por varias noches, lo hizo feliz cuando era apenas un niño de 6 años; y recordó esa vieja y tonta ilusión acerca de recibir un dragón para Navidad.

Cuando despertó, esbozó una sonrisa. Pensando en lo tonto que fue al pedir semejante cosa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó ella, suavemente. Él negó-. Dime Lucius- pidió ella, riendo.

Lucius se estiró, y se sentó en la cama. Narcissa estaba frente a él, en camisón, y tan hermosa como siempre.

-Sólo tuve un sueño- contestó, no pudiendo contenerse ante la mirada de su esposa-. Y recordé que, cuando tenía seis años, les pedí un dragón a mis padres. ¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que fui bastante estúpido. Pedirle algo así a Abraxas.- Lucius bufó, divertido.

-Eras un niño Lucius- exclamó Narcissa, mientras se alisaba el largo cabello rubio. Sus ojos azules miraban, enternecidos, a su esposo-. No fue nada tonto. Yo pedí un unicornio hasta que tenía nueve años. Nunca me lo dieron por supuesto, pero era una buena fantasía.

Lucius asintió, soltando una última risa antes de atraer, con sumo cuidado, a Narcissa hasta él, y rodearla con sus fuertes brazos. La marca en el antebrazo no le ardía, tal vez pudiera pasar todo el día allí en su casa. Podía ordenarles a los elfos que evitaran que su padre saliera de su habitación. Y entonces estaría tranquilo, disfrutando de la Navidad, todo el día, sólo con su amada Narcissa y el hijo que ella llevaba en el vientre.

Narcissa se acomodó en los brazos de Lucius, y mientras seguía alisando su cabello, le preguntó al rubio algo que la tenía preocupada desde que supieron que su hijo sería un varón.

-¿Ya has pensado en un nombre para el bebé?- dijo ella. Lucius empalideció (más de lo que ya era), e hizo una mueca. No. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Es que estaba ocupado! Demasiadas misiones para su amo, además de ir al ministerio como el respetable funcionario que todos veían en él, y su insoportable padre que, mientras más viejo se hacía, más se quejaba de todo, y tenía que cuidar su largo cabello, con tanto estrés se le terminaría cayendo.

-Pues sí- dijo Lucius, haciendo gala de su ingenio-. Pero ningún nombre me termina de convencer, Cissy. ¿Y tú, has pensado en ello?

-Claro- respondió ella, sin signos de haber sospechado de la gran mentira de su esposo. _Salvado_. Pensó el rubio-. Sólo que no encuentro uno que me agrade del todo. Además, ya sabes que en mi familia es tradición que a los hijos se les pongan nombres de estrellas o de constelaciones.

-Ah, sí- dijo Lucius, recordando nombres como el de Bellatrix, Sirius, e incluso el de Andrómeda, la hermana de su esposa, casada con un sangre sucia- ¿Entonces, no te gusta más algún nombre?

-No sé… ¿Por qué no me dices algunos que te hayan gustado a ti, Lucius? Uno de los nombres que ya has buscado con tanto esfuerzo-. El tono que usó Narcissa era inusualmente reprochador. Lucius hizo una mueca como de dolor. La mujer con la que se había casado era demasiado astuta como para haberse creído su mentira. Si no se le ocurría algo, moriría, en plena Navidad.

-Amm… sí, claro, en seguida, solo…- entonces recordó su sueño. Recordó esa Navidad. Y recordó ese libro que su padre le dio como "premio de consolación"-. Espera un momento…- dijo y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta los libreros, y, por primera vez en toda su vida, reparó en la gran cantidad de libro que tenía en su habitación-. Está por aquí… aguarda…- decía, mientras buscaba el dichoso libro. Narcissa estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando con reproche a su esposo, que, de vez en cuando, le miraba nervioso. Hasta que…

-¡Lo encontré!- anunció Lucius, agitando en el aire, un libro de pasta obscura y empolvada, lo cual, no ayudó a que su esposa lo dejara de ver de forma casi amenazadora. Sonrió, inseguro-. Los elfos no han limpiado los libros… ya arreglaré cuentas con ellos- Lucius carraspeó. Con un movimiento de su varita, limpió el libro, y luego volvió a la cama-. Es un libro que mi padre me dio, justo esa Navidad cuando pedí un dragón, decía, es sobre constelaciones, por aquí dejé marcadas unas páginas…- al darse cuenta de que sólo había una hoja de plata saliendo del libro, Narcissa torció el gesto, Lucius se aclaró la garganta- o sólo una, es lo mismo. Es el nombre que más me ha gustado, por eso- intentó justificarse. Entonces, rogando internamente porque no fuera un nombre ridículo o peor, para mujer, el que estaba marcado en la página, abrió el libro. Su cuerpo se relajó, cuando leyó, no era para mujer, y de hecho… era bueno. Muy bueno. Y Narcissa pareció pensar lo mismo pues dejó de verlo con reproche, y sonrió.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Lucius, sonriendo de lado. Narcissa, con los ojos azules y brillantes, le sonrió al rubio y alto hombre.

-Que es perfecto- dijo ella, dándole un beso en los labios. Luego tomó el libro, y, con delicadeza, tocó la figura grabada en plata-. _Draco…_ Yo creo que sí tendrás el Dragón que pediste, Lucius.

Él sonrió, contemplando a su esposa, que le iba a dar ese regalo que pidió hace años. Al fin, tendría su ansiado Dragón. _Draco._

Y aunque su ansiado regalo no llegó en Navidad, sino un 5 junio, Lucius se dio por satisfecho.

Cuando sostuvo en sus brazos al pequeño dragón de piel pálida y cabello platino, sonrió como sólo lo hizo cuando Narcissa aceptó ser su novia, cuando aceptó casarse con él, y el día de su boda. Eran tan pocas las veces que se sintió tan feliz, que las podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y recordaba cada una a la perfección. Y esa luz que vio en su sueño, cuando era un inocente infante, pareció surgir nuevamente, cuando el recién nacido que sostenía en sus brazos abrió los ojos, que resultaron ser grises, brillantes como la plata; resplandeciendo con luz propia. Su propio _Draco._

* * *

Estaba de pie, frente a la ventana de su estudio. Observaba el amplio jardín frontal, la nieve lo comenzaba a cubrir todo, los pavorreales albinos se confundían entre esa manta blanca y brillante. Sonrió de lado, al ver a sus aves caminando, elegantes, como si la nieve que caía sobre su plumaje les importara en lo más mínimo. Cómo le gustaban sus pavorreales. Se llevó la copa a los labios, y bebió, con delicadeza, un sorbo de vino hecho por los elfos. Entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

-Padre- llamó su hijo. Él se giró hacia su dirección. Observó que su hijo ya estaba vestido para la cena. Usaba un elegante y costoso traje negro hecho a medida, el cabello platino, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba peinado hacia atrás, resaltando su rostro afilado.

-¿Qué sucede Draco?- dijo Lucius, con tranquilo arrastrar de palabras. Tomó un último trago de vino, y dejó la copa en su ornamentado escritorio de caoba.

-Dice madre que bajes, los elfos ya sirvieron la cena- contestó Draco, arrastrando las palabras, aburrido, y cruzándose de brazos.

-En seguida- respondió Lucius, caminando hasta la salida. Sin embargo, cuando abandonó su estudio, notó que su hijo no lo seguía. Volteó, para descubrir a Draco, aún cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia el piso alfombrado-. ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir, pero tampoco se quedaría callado cuando, después de tantos años, sabía cuándo le sucedía algo a su único hijo. Draco lo miró, entreabrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego la cerró, ladeó una sonrisa y negó.

-Nada- le dijo el joven rubio, cerró la puerta, y comenzó a andar al lado de su padre. Lucius torció los labios finos, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, ya estaban allí los invitados. Ya no eran las fiestas que acostumbraban dar cuando aún eran respetables en el mundo mágico, con cientos de importantes invitados, con los elfos yendo y viniendo con bandejas de plata, ofreciendo copas del whisky más fuerte o de los mejores vinos o del más costoso champagne, con los hombres y mujeres ataviados en sus mejores túnicas, la música y el baile… no era que le gustara demasiado, pero al menos era muy bien visto en la sociedad, claro, todo cambió después de la guerra. Por eso, cada Navidad, en lugar de una gran y exclusiva fiesta de gala, en Malfoy Manor se realizaba una tranquila cena Navideña, sólo con los más cercanos a la familia, que eran pocos, pero al menos no los veían como parias.

Lucius se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, Narcissa estaba a su derecha. Draco estaba al otro extremo de la mesa dispuesta para esa ocasión, de tan sólo 8 metros, para estar más cerca. Es decir, usualmente allí había una mesa de 15 metros, por lo que esta si marcaba una diferencia. Y a la derecha de Draco, se encontraba Astoria, la esposa de su hijo, sonriéndole encantadoramente a todos, como siempre. Habían pasado 3 años desde que su hijo contrajo matrimonio con ella, y desde que le presentó a Astoria se había preguntado: _¿Cómo diablos logró enamorarlo?_ No era porque Astoria no fuera atractiva, al contrario, era una joven excepcionalmente bella, tanto como Narcissa, pero, a lo que se refería, era que como fue posible que la chica lograra que Draco dejara de ser el muchacho más frío y distante que podía existir, cuando ella era casi lo contario a él; no lo entendía, después de todo, era su hijo, con esa misma tendencia a cerrarse ante las personas, con esa actitud de indiferencia ante todo y ante todos, prácticamente. Y cuando le expresaba esa duda a Narcissa, ella siempre le contestaba: _-Tú eras igual, y terminaste pidiéndome, casi suplicándome matrimonio, entonces, no te cuestiones nada-_. Con eso, lograba cerrarle la boca.

Como cada año, la cena trascurrió tranquila, con las animadas charlas y anécdotas, las risas y bromas. Cuando los amigos de Draco, Blaise y Theodore, terminaban de relatar un incidente del ministerio, en el que se vio incluido un paquete de excremento de dragón, y todos rieron, un elfo anunció que los postres ya estaban servidos en el salón principal, los presentes se levantaron, dispuestos a terminar allí la cena. La hermana de Astoria, Daphne, tomó del brazo a Blaise, y Pansy, se llevó a Theodore y a Goyle. Narcissa salió con su hermana, Andrómeda, y entre ambas iba Teddy, el sobrino nieto de los Malfoy. A eso se reducía su grupo. Como fuera, no estaba mal. Aunque eso, Lucius nunca lo diría.

Draco le dio la mano a Astoria, y esta, sonriendo, se puso de pie. La joven se estiró para darle un beso en la nariz a su esposo, y este sonrió, y la miró dulcemente, como sólo la miraba a ella. Draco le acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, con increíble cariño para tratarse de un hombre al que casi todo le daba igual y que había puesto una barrera entre él y todos los demás; los ojos grandes y verdes de Astoria brillaron aún más. Lucius miraba la escena, pensando en lo joven que su hijo se veía al lado de una mujer dos años más joven que él, que ya estaba embarazada. Draco no aparentaba más de 20 años, y Astoria aún parecía una niña. Lucius se preguntaba cuándo había crecido tanto su dragón, ese pálido regalo de Navidad, de cabello platino y ojos grises que llegó varios años y meses retrasado desde esa vez que lo pidió, con verdadero anhelo, a sus estrictos y, gracias a Merlín, difuntos padres. Su dragón iba a tener un dragoncito… y él haciéndose tan viejo. _Viejo yo, pfff… para nada._

Una vez en el salón, y luego de tomar los postres, hicieron el tradicional (de hace tres años) intercambio de regalos, idea de Astoria, por supuesto, aunque a todos parecía gustarles, eso sí, a los apáticos del grupo, como les llamaban a Draco y a Lucius, no les causaba tanta emoción como a los demás, pero lo intentaban.

-Al menos finge que te gusta la Navidad, Draco- decía Pansy, mientras manipulaba la cara pálida del rubio, para formar una sonrisa, que al verla, todos rieron. Draco le dio un manotazo en el hombro a Pansy, esta soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte, y le devolvió el golpe.

Draco sonrió un poco, y luego, comenzó a mirar sus regalos, sin mucho ánimo. Lucius, esa noche, apenas despegó la mirada de su hijo. No era muy bueno con eso del trato con las personas… nunca lo fue… ni lo sería… pero al menos podría asegurar firmemente que algo le pasaba a su hijo. No es que Draco fuera el más expresivo, o el más emotivo, o entusiasta, o feliz… básicamente su hijo siempre tenía una expresión decaída y la mirada pesarosa, pero ese día lucía más afligido de lo usual, además de cansado, sus orejas delataban que no había dormido bien en días, estaba más callado, y ni siquiera le sonreía tanto a Astoria como otros días. Definitivamente, su hijo tenía algo. Conociéndolo, se lo guardaría todo para él solo.

Draco alzó la vista hacia Lucius, mientras abrazaba distantemente a Astoria. Él arqueó una ceja hacia su hijo, y este, como pudiendo leer los pensamientos de su padre, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Luego, los ojos plateados de su dragón se posaron sobre las llamas de la chimenea, y no se apartaron de allí, hasta que él, junto con Astoria, se retiró a su habitación. Y Lucius notó, que Draco evitó el contacto visual con todos, incluido con él.

Lucius se levantó del sofá, Narcissa lo tomó de la mano, y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación. Él, sólo podía pensar en su _Draco_ y en qué lo estaría atormentando esta vez.

 _Hacía más frío de lo usual. La nieve caí más deprisa, incluso soplaban fuertes ráfagas de viento, que golpeaban su cara. Bufando, se quitó el cabello de la boca. Por eso no le gustaba el viento. Lo despeinaba y hacía que casi se tragara el cabello. De no ser porque lucía tan bien con el cabello largo se lo habría cortado hace años. Pero se veía tan guapo… era el precio que debía pagar. Y valía la pena._

 _Comenzó a caminar, sus botas casi se hundían en la nieve y le costaba dar los pasos. Y cada vez hacía más frío. Sin embargo, había vivido varios inviernos (aunque le pesara un poco admitirlo) para saber que ese era un frío inusual. Un frío… triste. ¿Sería ese el adjetivo correcto? Una ráfaga de viento sopló nuevamente, más lenta, como perezosa, y la nieve caía de la misma forma, mas no era blanca y brillante… como se supone que debía ser la nieve, sino opaca y gris, de hecho, todo, el cielo e incluso los árboles de madera blanca se veían grises. Definitivamente, triste era la palabra correcta para describir ese escenario._

 _Ya sabía qué debía hacer. Había estado en ese bosque varias veces. Debía caminar, y caminar, y seguir caminando durante un trayecto que dura horas. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar siempre un bosque de tremendas proporciones? ¿Por qué no soñó con un jardín, o una charca o su propia casa?_

 _Sin embargo, cuando encontró lo que siempre buscaba se extrañó del todo. Había llegado a su destino en menos de cinco minutos. Mas no se alegró del todo pues, ese rápido trayecto no le daba buena espina. Y el aspecto de "su destino" tampoco parecía aliviador._

 _Se acercó, lento pero seguro, hasta el gran dragón de escamas plateadas que no lucían ese habitual resplandor. Se detuvo cuando el dragón, que posaba su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, como si estuviera agotado, dio una especie de suspiro profundo y alargado, y luego, abrió sus ojos del color de la plata; una plata sin pulir, totalmente carente de brillo._

 _Avanzó hasta el dragón, y sin tomarse el tiempo que se tomaba habitualmente, colocó su mano sobre el hocico de este. El dragón volvió a suspirar y posó sus ojos grises sobre él. Los ojos del dragón parecían más inofensivos que de costumbre, más necesitados y más tristes. Él acarició las escamas de la criatura durante largo rato, el dragón no dejó de verlo ni un momento. Entonces, cuando sintió que el bosque comenzaba a desaparecer a su alrededor, y la nieve caía más rápido, y el viento se alentaba, el dragón suspiró, cerró los ojos, y de uno de ellos brotó una única lágrima. Una lagrima hecha de plata._

Y Lucius despertó. Se sentó en la cama y frotó sus ojos. Narcissa estaba profundamente dormida. Se levantó, cansado, se puso las pantuflas suaves y calientes, se colocó el albornoz de terciopelo verde, y se dirigió al pasillo.

Miró hacía todos lados. Recorrió el segundo piso, como suponía, allí todo estaba en calma, ni una luz estaba encendida. Y decidió ir a la plata baja. Algo atrajo su atención. Luego de pasar, nuevamente, frente a su habitación, y seguir derecho, se encontró con que la puerta de la habitación junto a la suya, o sea la que ocupaban Draco y Astoria, estaba entreabierta. No era un entrometido, claro que no, pero le pareció extraño. Abrió la puerta con especial cuidado para no hacer ruido, se asomó, y descubrió que en la amplia cama que ocupaba la joven pareja, sólo se encontraba su nuera. Astoria dormía tan profundamente como Narcissa, respiraba de forma pausada y abrazaba una almohada. Lucius sabía que eso no era lo que Astoria abrazaba cada noche. Y se preguntó dónde estaría el _dragón_ que compartía cama con la joven castaña. Salió nuevamente, y cerró la puerta. Ahora sí, sabía a dónde debía ir.

Como supuso, una única habitación en toda la mansión estaba iluminada. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo cual no le costó pasar desapercibido en primer lugar. Entró, sigilosos como una serpiente, y miró al individuo que estaba allí, con la frente y un brazo contra la ventana, mientras con su otra mano se cubría el rostro. Usaba el mismo traje, por lo que asumió que, en realidad, nunca se fue a la cama. El cuerpo de su hijo era sacudido por fuertes temblores, y sus sollozos inundaban la habitación. Con un sollozo ahogado, Draco alzó el rostro, reparando al fin, en que no estaba solo.

-Papá…- murmuró el joven rubio, sin volver la vista. Lucius notó cómo se limpiaba rápidamente el rostro-. No podía dormir entonces… bueno, parece que tú tampoco- dijo Draco, sin intenciones de encarar a su padre, que se acercaba.

-Parece que no- afirmó Lucius, deteniéndose a mitad del estudio de su hijo. Las paredes estaban forradas de libros en sus estantes que llegaban hasta el techo. Todos esos libros los había leído su hijo en los últimos años, y cada vez se sumaban más ejemplares a la enorme colección. Así mismo, había varias vitrinas de cristal con diversos artefactos, la mayoría tenebrosos (aunque no utilizados), que también formaban parte la colección de Draco. Una pequeña sala estaba a su derecha, con chimenea, y el escritorio estaba frente a él, y detrás de este se encontraba el rubio. Lucius miró al techo, y suspiró-. Escucha Draco, seguro es la madrugada, estoy cansado, tengo sueño y todo el vino que tomé esta noche no ayuda en nada. Pero no soy tonto, bien lo sabes. Y aunque no sea de esos padres empalagosos que andan detrás de sus hijos todo el maldito día, se cuándo algo te tiene mal. Te doy la oportunidad esta noche para que me digas por primera vez en toda tu vida ¿qué diablos tienes y que rayos es lo que te pasa? Podré nunca haber sido el más cariñoso contigo ni haber pasado tanto tiempo a tu lado; intentaré justificarme diciendo que mis padres fueron peores, porque al menos yo nunca te he pegado, sin embargo estoy consciente de que jamás fui, soy o incluso seré el mejor padre, pero me importas en realidad Draco, y aunque no lo creas estoy pendiente de ti, siempre me doy cuenta cuando algo te atormenta, no sé qué sea esta vez (y digo esta vez porque ni tú me negarás que no lloras por algo al menos una vez por semana), pero creo que te está afectando hasta el punto en que ni siquiera con Astoria pareces feliz, y de verdad, absolutamente todos sabemos que cuando estás con ella apenas dejas de mirarla y sonreírle. Entonces, ¿me dirás?- Lucius se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta de su hijo. Tras dos largos minutos en silencio, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Voy a ser padre- dijo Draco, justo cuando Lucius casi llegaba a la puerta. El rubio mayor se detuvo, se dio la vuelta.

-Lo sé- respondió-. ¿Y?- dijo. Draco se volvió hacia su padre, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, su cabello claro estaba despeinado, se había desecho de la corbata y un par de botones de su camisa estaban abiertos.

-Que no sé qué hacer- respondió el joven, esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa.

-Vas a ser padre, tú lo dijiste- dijo Lucius, acercándose más. Draco soltó una pequeña y amarga risa, revolvió su cabello y negó, despacio.

-Olvídalo- dijo el rubio, y salió de detrás del escritorio-. Tú no lo entiendes-. Pasó al lado de su padre, dando largas zancadas y al borde del llanto.

-Sí te entiendo Draco- contestó Lucius, en calma. Draco se detuvo, a pocos pasos de él-. Comprendo lo que quieres decir. Y aunque no lo creas, supuse que tu reciente decaída actitud tenía que ver con el hecho de que tú y Astoria serán padres en unos meses-. Draco entreabrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin encontrar palabras para decirle a su padre-. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo también tengo un hijo- Draco se ruborizó levemente-. Lo que quiero decir es, que sé por lo que estás pasando ¿sí? Yo tenía tu edad cuando tú ibas a nacer. Y no sé si lo que piensas es que me la pasé en grande esos meses disfrutando del miedo que tenía de ser tan mal padre como lo fueron los míos, de fracasar tal como ellos, de no merecer a tu madre ni mucho menos a ti; o que estuve radiante de felicidad cuando tu madre me despertaba cada madrugada para decirme que quería agua o que tenía hambre, o cuando me gritaba diciendo que yo tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera gorda y fea, o que un momento estuviera tan feliz como si se hubiera drogado y que al otro ya estuviera hecha un mar de lágrimas. Créeme Draco, sé por lo que estás pasando. Sé que se siente tener que lidiar con una mujer embarazada, y lo difícil que es intentar y querer complacerla en todo. Y también sé que no te sientes ni mínimamente listo para esta responsabilidad, pero no eres el inútil que crees que eres, o el idiota más incapaz del mundo, o un completo estúpido que echará todo a perder. Y no tienes por qué pensar eso.

-En realidad no lo hacía, pero ahora sí, gracias- masculló Draco, cruzándose de brazos y más pálido que antes.

-Me refería a que no tienes que ser negativo, no quise decir otra cosa- se apresuró a decir Lucius. _Eres un asco en esto Lucius, por eso tu hijo nunca te ha contado nada sobre su vida._

-Entiendo- respondió Draco, asintiendo. Miró al piso, y luego al techo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Luego, estas se desbordaron-. Pero es que… padre estoy tan confundido. Siento que apenas ayer Astoria y yo nos casamos. Y pensar que en unos meses vamos a ser padres me hace sentir… mucho miedo- confesó, y sin secarse las lágrimas, miró a su padre. Los ojos grises del _dragón_ derramaban lágrimas de plata-. Tengo miedo de todo. Miedo de no ser un buen padre, estoy seguro de que fracasaré y que mi hijo me detestará. Tengo miedo de que Astoria me deje cuando se dé cuenta de que no estoy listo para esto. Me podría abandonar en cualquier momento. No sé por qué no lo ha hecho aun cuando es obvio que se merece a alguien mucho mejor que un despreciable ex mortífago como yo. Y también… cuando mi hijo crezca y sepa todo lo que hice, cuando se entere del pasado de su familia no sentirá más que vergüenza, me va a odiar padre, y vivirá a la sombra de un pasado que no tiene nada que ver con él, y te aseguro que a donde vaya siempre habrá alguien para recordárselo. Y sólo me odiará más. Lo voy a echar todo a perder. Voy a arruinarlo todo. No estoy listo para esto. Nunca estaré listo. Astoria me va a dejar. Mi hijo me odiará. Y terminaré suicidándome.

Y mientras Draco seguía diciendo todo tipo de delirios, Lucius ponía en blanco los ojos, conteniéndose para no darle una bofetada a su hijo para que reaccionara. _Prometiste nunca pegarle a tu hijo, ya aguantaste 25 años, puedes soportar cinco minutos_. _Además es Navidad… o ayer fue Navidad, no sé ni qué hora es, pero no puedes hacerlo. Sólo tiene un poquito de miedo._ Sin embargo, al verlo así, vagamente recordó ese tiempo en el que él era un joven con casi todas las mismas inseguridades, exceptuando la parte de ex mortífago, pues cuando él tenía la edad de Draco, lo que creía era que seguir al mago tenebroso más poderoso era una buena opción tanto para él como para su esposa e hijo. La verdad era que hubiera preferido no tocar ese tema, pero parecía que siempre sería inevitable.

-…y me lanzaré del cuarto piso, y mi foto saldrá en los periódicos, destrozado y con el cráneo roto. O me cortaré las venas para desangrarme en la bañera y entonces…

-Me estás mareando hijo- interrumpió Lucius, y Draco se calló, sus mejillas pálidas y hundidas adquirieron un leve tono rosa-. Ahora sí. En primer lugar, no te diré que todas tus posibilidades fríamente calculadas no pueden suceder. Porque sí, Astoria te puede dejar, y tú puedes ser el peor padre de la historia, y tu hijo te puede odiar, claro, y también puedes suicidarte si quieres, recuérdalo porque…- y Lucius se detuvo, cuando escuchó a Draco sollozar en voz muy baja, con el rostro pálido fantasmal y abrazándose a sí mismo. Lucius deseó, por un momento, que su difunto padre le diera una bofetada como sólo él sabía hacerlo-. Mejor olvida lo que te acabo de decir y céntrate en que si quieres que todo salga bien, debes esforzarte porque así sea, y esperemos que todo resulte como a ti te gustaría. Quiero recalcar que no soy bueno en esto de los discursos motivacionales o en esas cursilerías del sentimentalismo padre e hijo, o como sea que quieras decirle, ya te diste cuenta- Draco sonrió ligeramente, y asintió, sus ojos grises ya no derramaban lágrimas-. Pero quiero que sepas que me importas, aunque no lo parezca demasiado. Y espero que esto te haya servido un poco al menos.

-Más que un poco, diría yo- dijo Draco, y se secó las mejillas hundidas. Luego suspiró y miró a su padre. Lucius pudo ver que los ojos de su _Draco_ volvían a ser plateados y resplandecientes, el _dragón_ estaba bien-. Gracias, padre.

Lucius asintió, y repitiendo el único gesto cariñoso que sus padres le demostraban, le revolvió la rubia cabellera a su hijo, dio la vuelta, y comenzó a andar hasta la salida.

-Una cosa más- dijo Draco, antes de que su padre se fuera. Lucius se detuvo-. Astoria me ha pedido que busque nombres para el bebé… está de acuerdo con continuar la tradición de los Black, pero yo no tengo idea sobre las constelaciones. ¿Cómo eligieron madre y tú mi nombre?

Lucius soltó una risita, sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y recitando unas palabras que Draco no alcanzó a oír, la apuntó hacia el techo. Nada pasó, hasta dos minutos después, cuando, como si hubiera sido lanzado, un libro apareció en la habitación, yendo directo a las manos de Lucius. Él lo sostuvo, le limpió el polvo acumulado a través de los años, lo hojeó, y luego se lo dio a su hijo. Draco leyó el título, y asintió, comprendiendo a su padre. El joven encontró una hoja de plata, marcando la página donde hacía ya muchos años sus padres habían visto el nombre que le pondrían a su hijo.

-Creo que, además de la herencia, es lo único que le agradezco a tu abuelo- dijo Lucius, viendo a su hijo, que hojeaba el viejo libro de constelaciones-. Creo que te servirá de algo.

-Sin duda- respondió Draco. Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en una página, y brillaron. Con uno de sus dedos tocó, casi con cariño, una de las figuras de plata. Y sus labios finos se curvaron levemente, en una sonrisa.

-Me parece que ya has encontrado algo- dijo Lucius, un tanto curioso.

-Yo creo que sí- contestó Draco, mientras le mostraba la página a su padre. Lucius leyó el nombre, sonrió un poco, y asintió aprobatoriamente.

Los ojos de su _dragón_ brillaban sobre el _escorpión._

La resplandeciente plata de los ojos de _Draco_ brillaba sobre _Scorpius._

-¿Algo más?- inquirió Lucius, antes de irse. Draco alzó la vista, y asintió. Lucius lo miró, expectante.

-No te lo dije hace unas horas, y espero que no sea demasiado tarde… Feliz Navidad padre- dijo Draco, ladeando una sonrisa. Lucius sonrió, y negó, casi divertido. Por un segundo, en lugar de ver a un joven hombre de 25 años, casado y futuro padre, vio a su hijo pequeño, de tal ve años, sonriendo justo como lo hacía en ese momento: no era una sonrisa ladeada como las que les dirigía a todos, ni su expresión era indiferente, o sus ojos tristes; estaba sonriendo, justo como lo hacía cuando pequeño, y nada le preocupaba, ni tenía los miedos que ahora, ni le preocupaba el futuro, ni vivía en constante tristeza gracias al gran peso sobre sus hombros; inclusos los ojos del _dragón_ brillaban, iluminando su eterno bosque nevado.

-Feliz Navidad…- dijo Lucius, dando la vuelta- _dragón._

Definitivamente, Lucius obtuvo su dragón. No en el sentido más literal de la palabra, pero ni siquiera un enorme dragón de verdad se podría comparar con el que tenía en su casa y era sólo suyo… bueno, lo compartía con Narcissa y con Astoria, y algún día también lo compartiría con Scorpius. Bastante después desde que lo pidió, pero _Draco_ llegó.

 _-Feliz Navidad, Lucius-_

 ********FIN********

* * *

 **¿Y... qué tal? ¿Todo en orden, todo bien, ni bien ni mal, pasable, mal, apestoso, terrible, grasoso como el cabello de Snape? Ustedes digan, y ustedes decidan. *Otra rima xD***

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**

 **HOHOHOHO**

 **Adiosín :D**


End file.
